Attack on Curtis Hoyle
The Attack on Curtis Hoyle was a trap on Billy Russo set by the Punisher and Curtis Hoyle. Background Billy Russo had killed all of the Homeland Security agents who he could find within the building, he made his way outside and calmly set off a bomb within the Anvil Headquarters. Without looking back, Russo kept walking as Anvil, the company he had built from the ground up, was completely destroyed in a fireball. Knowing that he had become a high-value target for Homeland Security, and that he had lost everything William Rawlins and he had been building for years, Russo set about finding Frank Castle so that he could execute his revenge against his former friend for ruining his life.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori Attack quietly confronting Curtis Hoyle]] Billy Russo went into Curtis Hoyle's Apartment and awaited his awakening, taking his hidden pistol from underneath the adjacent pillow. Once Curtis Hoyle awoke, Russo revealed himself as Hoyle noted that he had seen reports on the news about Russo being armed and dangerous. Russo questioned if it was Lewis Wilson who had given Hoyle all of the bruises on his face which he confirmed, as Russo noted he would have killed Wilson before he had even gotten a chance, before allowing Hoyle put his false leg on. Russo questioned how long Hoyle knew Frank Castle was still alive, which he did not answer and instead tried to convince Russo that he needed help. Russo mocked this idea of going to Hoyle's therapy sessions and, when Hoyle questioned if he had really ever turned his life around since leaving the United States Marine Corps, Russo then admitted he did not. Hoyle then got to his feet and asked if he was allowed to make coffee, which Russo told him he could do as Hoyle explained that he had kept Castle's secrets because he was asked to, noting that Castle only ever wanted to protect Russo. Russo went on to suggest that Castle was, in fact, the one to blame for everything that had gone wrong before feeling the need to defend the actions of Operation Cerberus by noting the drugs would have gotten out of Afghanistan anyway so he and Ray Schoonover might as well have made the deals. attempting to shoot at Billy Russo]] Hoyle offered Russo the coffee, taking a drink out of his own to show it was not poisoned. However, just as Russo went to take the coffee, he realized that he had been convinced to step into the center of the room with the windows now fully exposed. Sensing the trap, Russo dived to the floor just as the Punisher fired a shot from his sniper rifle, barely missing Russo. Furious, Russo dived for cover and shot Hoyle in the shoulder as he hid, with Russo continuing to fire at him. As the shooting stopped, Russo held a knife up to the window which Castle fired at, confirming that he was still aiming for him. As Russo complained that he was taking these betrayals personally, Hoyle's phone then began to ring so Russo allowed him to answer it. Hoyle then told Russo that Castle wanted to speak to him and threw him the phone, as Russo noted that they knew each other so well that they were able to predict each other's attacks. Castle ordered Russo to let Hoyle go to ensure nobody else got hurt but Russo still refused, telling Castle that he intended to hurt everybody Castle ever cared about in order to get to him, threatening to allow Hoyle to bled out, but Castle threatened to call Homeland Security if he did. Aftermath being disfigured by the Punisher]] Getting onto his feet, Billy Russo made eye contact with Frank Castle and suggested that they meet that night for a final showdown to end their hunt, telling Castle to meet him by the Central Park Carousel, knowing that returning to the sight of the Massacre at Central Park would likely put Castle off balance emotionally and give Russo the advantage. Russo gave Castle a military salute and walking out of Curtis Hoyle's apartment in order to get ready for the final confrontation. References Category:Events